Pull Yourself Together
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Lavender goes into labor and the only person there to help her is panicing Hermione. AU: Lavender didn't die and married Charlie Weasley, several other light side characters lived.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

Written for one shot wars: Main character Lavender and assisting character Hermione.

* * *

When Charlie had told Lavender that he arranged for someone to stay with her while he was away for weekend checking over the Dragon reserve she was against it. Just because she was heavily pregnant, it didn't mean she was helpless.

When she found out it was Hermione who was staying with her, she was even less thrilled. Sure she'd let go of the whole "Ron wanting Hermione instead her" years ago, but it didn't mean they were friends.

When they had lunch together it was always with Angelina, Fleur, Ginny and Luna.

When Fred had married Luna several people were shocked and pleased.

Lavender wished Luna was here now or maybe Molly, Molly had seven kids she'd know how to calm her down.

Her waters had broken, the contraction hurt like hell and Charlie wasn't there.

Hermione had sent him Patronus while she'd managed to get up stairs , but Merlin knows when he'd get it. The Floo network had been on acting up for a week and no one one knew why.

Lavender was tempted to ask Hermione to Apparate to him and drag him back, but that would mean being alone.

"Just breathe and keep calm" Hermione said, as Lavender squeezed her hand so hard she thought it would break.

"I am breathing and I am perfectly calm now where the hell is Charlie!?" Lavender groaned, another contraction.

"I am sure he is on his way, you know he wouldn't miss the birth of tadpole for the world" Hermione told Lavender in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

Lavender let out a small chuckle "I've lost count the amount times I've told him not to call her tadpole".

Lavender took a deep breath as the pain eased slightly.

"Have you chosen for her yet?," Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip as she wondered were Charlie was and if the Patronus had reached him yet. The reserve was in Romania but the new altered speedy version she used should reach him before the baby was born.

How Fred and George had found a way to speed up Patronus was a mystery to everyone, but them.

"Dora Minerva Weasley, It was going to be Nymphadora Minerva Weasley but Tonks said she kill Charlie if we did so Dora it" Lavender explained, her grip loosened on Hermione's hand.

"How far are the contractions now?,"

"At first they werr coming in waves but now they seem have stopped" Lavender said, before groaning "Scratch that".

"Hermione, I feel like I really need to push," Lavender said, as Hermione's turned very white.

"Your not the far into labor and it isn't labor supposed to take hours, Charlie isn't here and I'm not good with the whole helping delivering the baby thing" Hermione rambled, her full of panic. "Just ask Luna when the Jessie was born I fainted and Ginny had to deliver her and try to bring me round".

Lavender let out a growl, "Hermione you fought death eaters for Merlin sakes, helped defeat Voldemort and survived Molly walking in on you and Ron having sex now I need you to pull yourself together!"

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get the delivery pack from downstairs its in the cabinet and its a sealed box with the words delivery pack on , it contains a clean towel and things to cut the umbilical cord with" Lavender said, through gritted teeth.

Hermione raced out of the room and downstairs like she was being chased by a group of Death Eaters.

She quickly found the box and as she raced back up stairs she heard a scream that was so loud she thought it'd take off the roof.

She had the box opened before going into the room and when she walked she thought she was going to faint, layer there was the baby and Lavender relived an tired.

"Cut the cord and then take her an clean her up," Lavender instructed, how she was able to be so calm amazed Hermione.

With steady hands Hermione cut the cord and wrapped Dora in the towel, "How do I clean her up?"

"Jelly will help you, she's everything up in the bathroom. Is she okay?" Lavender asked, worried that Dora wasn't crying.

"She's perfect, breathing okay. I'll do a do proper medical scan in the bathroom. I know the spell, Molly taught me" Hermione told Lavender starring at Dora in wonder.

Three hours later

"She's perfect" Lavender whispered, to Hermione.

"Yeah she is, sorry I wasn't more helpful but I do promise to kill Charlie when surfaces" Hermione said, and she meant it.

Lavender let out a tired laugh, "Don't worry when Molly finds out she'll kill him and then bring him for me to kill".

"I forgot to send Molly a Patronus, she's so going to kill me, maybe she'll be to busy killing Charlie and cooing over Dora?" Hermione asked, Lavender shot Hermione look that meant " Not a chance".

* * *

AN: Yes I skipped the delivery of the after birth, yes this is not the most realistic written birth scene and yes I changed Canon by keeping Lavender alive and marrying Charlie, Fred alive marrying Luna plus keeping Tonks and Remus alive.


End file.
